


Beautiful

by dcisamtyler



Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Based on the dialogue prompt: "I think you're beautiful."
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Cobb Vanth/You
Series: Cobb Vanth One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076255
Kudos: 7





	Beautiful

Cobb looked out over the town of Mos Pelgo. His fingers twisted in his red scarf as he absent-mindedly played with it, tying knots and untying them. It was the only way to keep his hands busy when all he wanted to do was reach over and hold the hand of the person sitting next to him, his best friend. He had to hold himself back, his fingers aching to rest with theirs. He ran his fingers over the soft fabric and tied another knot, trying to keep his breathing steady.

While they could sit in a comfortable silence, Cobb didn’t want to. Cobb wanted to talk about the past, the present, the future, whatever as long as he could with them.

Earlier, when they sat down together, they talked about their days and shared an oversized sugary dessert that Y/N brought from work. Little giggles escaped their mouth as Cobb mentioned an anecdote from one of the town residents. 

Them sitting there together? It was the closest thing to paradise one could find on Tatooine - or at least, Cobb thought. He could live in this hot and dusty desert land forever if he could have Y/N by his side.

Now, evening fell over the town, and like clockwork, the residents milled about, closing up shops and winding down the day. A small group of children, laughing and assumably shouting playful jabs at each other, kicked a glittering sphere between each other’s feet. One child, clearly the overachiever, kicked it too hard and it tumbled into a closing shop, making the shopkeeper shout out in annoyance. The ball flew out of the shop as the grates of the shop fell closed immediately.

Cobb chuckled softly. So maybe he did love this town and everything about it. After all, as mayor and sheriff, he fought to make it the way it was, with actual blood, sweat and tears. It had its charm.

He beamed with pride and glanced over at his best friend, a grin making its way onto his lips. "How could someone not love this town?"

They sat together on their usual spot on the rock wall, legs dangling in front of them. Cobb’s gaze fell over them as they shrugged.

From this vantage point, it was gorgeous. Every point had a lantern to light the way, making it look like little stars rising up from the ground.

Y/N loved that town, too, despite all its challenges. Living in Mos Pelgo wasn’t easy. They worked hard to open their business, built it from the ground up, and now it was the most popular spot in the entire town.

The two watched as more lanterns lit up as everything closed - the only welcome lanterns coming from the cantina. They smiled. "It is rather beautiful."

"I think you’re beautiful."

Y/N laughed, nudging Cobb with their shoulder. "It never stops with you - does it, Vanth?"

Cobb didn’t laugh along with them. He looked at them - a hint of sparkle in his eye. He ran a hand over his beard and tilted his head at them. "I mean it."


End file.
